dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Mario
Kirby vs Mario.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Description Which popular Nintendo hero with a massive arsenal will come out on top? Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Nintendo Icons! Mario was traveling through an area that heavily resembled the first level of Super Mario Bros. and jumped off a green pipe onto a Goomba, intending to kill it. This Goomba, however, was actually the Hero of Popstar Kirby, unbeknownst to Mario. Kirby was sleeping and now briefly flattened by Mario's jump, waking him up. This rude awakening angered Kirby as Mario turned around to see his enemy pissed off and pulled out a Fire Flower, turning into Fire Mario and preparing to fight. Here we go! Mario starts off by throwing several fireballs at Kirby who jumps over the first two and inhales the last one to become Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby cloaks himself in flames and dashes towards Mario, hitting him head-on and smashing him into the green pipe behind him. Mario pulls out his hammer and smacks the pink puffball with it hard enough to send him back and knock the Fire ability out of him. From his stomach dimension Kirby quickly absorbs the Fighting ability, uppercuts Mario with a Rising Break and switches to Suplex to throw him back to the ground. Mario pulls out a Tanooki Leaf and uses it to transform into Tanooki Mario to activate its stone form. Kirby attempts to suplex the stone Mario but he proves too heavy to throw and Kirby tires out trying. The plumber attacks the tired puffball with his hammer again and smacks him into the sky, proceeding to combo him and slam Kirby through a brick block after turning into Cat Mario. Cat Mario constantly pounds on Kirby until he pulls out a bomb and detonates it, blowing Cat Mario back and making him lose his cat power-up. This pisses Mario off but just as he's about to attack he is hit with another bomb. Despite blocking it at the last minute Mario still felt the damage the bomb dealt and as Kirby threw another one at him he activates a Cape Feather and transforms into Cape Mario. He uses the cape to deflect the bomb, causing it to hit Kirby instead and knock his Bomb ability out. Popstar's hero inhales the ability (now in the form of a star) and instead of re-absorbing it he spits it at the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Although he reflects the star with the cape Kirby switches into Mirror just before the reflected star hits him and reflects it at Mario again. Their reflecting contest continues for several seconds until Mario finally jumps over it so he can slam Kirby through the brick Earth below him. Before he can smash Kirby into pink paste the Star Warrior activates his Wing ability and flies up to unleash a barrage of deadly feathers at his foe, who jumps out of the hole created by his Cape impact to avoid them. Kirby instantly switches into Wheel and negates the deflected feathers as he rams into Mario with enough force to disable the Cape Feather. In a rapid sequence he switches back to Suplex, throws the plumber out of the crater and changes to Fighter so he can charge an Energy Blast and destroy his opponent. stops As the blast is nearly completed Mario rises back to his standing position. His blue overalls and red cap change to a red/white scheme, and in his hands he charges an enormous fireball. From 30 meters the two combatants unleash their ultimate attacks from the palms of their hands. In the end, the Mario FInale emerges victorious in the beam clash and was on its way to obliterate the pink puffball. Panicking, Kirby devoured a Miracle Fruit that was secretly behind him the whole time. It turns him into Hypernova Kirby, so he uses its power to inhale the Mario Finale and spit it back at its launcher. The fireball vaporizes Nintendo's mascot, leaving only his hat remaining. stops again Kirby walks up to the red hat and inhales it, becoming Mario Kirby. DBX Round 2 Mario don't give up they blast fire ball from their hands then the fire ball of mario is stronger kirby inhales mario's fire ball mario kick kirby in face and punch it in the air from 4 meters high the plumber chargest he's fire for the alien thr alien was on ground mario fully charges he's fire kirby's mario power is gone or kirby turns into normal mario punches kirby in foot then mario gets the smash ball kirby turn into hypernova mario blast he's full fire with he's hand kirby inhale it and spit it on mario. The plumber with a red had does not complete he's mission on earth DBX DEDEDE:WTF MARIO LOSSES NOOOOO BOWSER:MWAHAHAHA GOOD JOB LITTLE ALIEN YOUR HIRED Category:Cropfist Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music